


Hot Summer

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She checked herself for a moment, dressed in a very tight and short pair of shorts and tank top that didn't quite reach the waist band. She couldn't really be seen like this but she also didn't want to put on a dressing gown. It was way too hot and she was already grumpy from that and the lack of sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV  
> Prompts: power, hot and bothered

Elizabeth knew she had to find a really good method of punishing Rodney McKay for this one. Three days of no power was far too much. There were teams stranded off world they had no way of dialling the gate so they'd missed the check in with Earth. And above all it was the middle of summer in the hottest week available and the air conditioning was out with the power. She hated Rodney right now.

She lay on top of her bed staring at the ceiling imagining ways to punish him. Perhaps she could send him to the mainland to fix their irrigation system instead of asking Radek again. Then she could send someone to get the Athosians to give him all the horrible tasks they could think of.

In the middle of that thought the door chime rang. It was three in the morning, there couldn't possibly be any more emergencies. Elizabeth pealed herself off the sheet and stepped over her blanket as she crossed the room. She'd become frustrated with it two nights ago and thrown it across the room and hadn't bothered to pick it up yet.

She checked herself for a moment, dressed in a very tight and short pair of shorts and tank top that didn't quite reach the waist band. She couldn't really be seen like this but she also didn't want to put on a dressing gown. It was way too hot and she was already grumpy from that and the lack of sleep. The door chime rang again.

"Who is it?" she asked, trying not to sound frustrated at being interrupted in the middle of the night.

"Sheppard."

She sighed, wondering if she could get away with just opening the door and giving him a few weeks worth of fantasy. "I can wait if you need to get dressed." He called. She reached out and smacked the control panel.

"What makes you think I sleep naked?" she demanded. His eyes took her in, the light from the corridor the only source of illumination.

"In this heat, I'm surprised anyone wears that much." He indicated her shorts and top.

"You can talk." He was standing there in sweat pants and t-shirt thinking she was overdressed. She couldn't help picturing him in shorts with no top. She shifted the background in her heat to have him serving her margaritas on the beach as the sun set over the ocean and felt a tingle start between her legs.

"Yeah, well, I don't look good in shorts. You on the other hand... I should get Rodney to break the air conditioning every summer."

"You think I'd let you stay here to see me like this more than once?"

"Can I get a photograph to take with me?" 

"No," she said bitterly. "What did you want?"

"A conversation." He said.

"Oh good, you're done then. Good night, John." She gave him a smirk as she reached for the control panel.

"Funny." He quipped, stepping past her and into the room. "Mind you, in that outfit I might make this a very long conversation." He drew out the word 'long' and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah?" She quirked a brow. "What makes you think anyone would let you touch them in this heat?"

"Touché"

Elizabeth crossed the room and stepped out onto her balcony. The cool breeze off the ocean was soothing but she knew it wouldn't last long. In the daytime the breeze was non-existent. At night, it came and went, but the longer you were outside the more you adjusted to the breeze until it no long made any difference. She heard John step out behind her.

"Stop looking at my ass, John," she said without turning around.

"What makes you think it was your ass I was looking at?" He stepped up beside her and leaned on the railing. She turned and gave him a 'I know you' look. "Right."

"What did you want to talk about."

"Honestly," he said and took a deep breath. "Nothing, I couldn't sleep and just wanted some company. If I'd known it was very small tank top and short shorts night I would have been here an hour ago."

"I don't wear this a lot. I don't have that good a body for it."

"You're kidding, right?" She turned and looked at him, wondering if the tone in his voice was serious or joking. "Elizabeth you look good in anything. You could be dressed in combat fatigues and covered in mud and you'd still be beautiful." Both her eyebrows went up. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

John swallowed hard and turned to look out over the sea for a moment. She watched him lick his lips a few times before he finally looked at her and answered. "I've thought you're the most beautiful woman I've seen since the day I met you." She felt herself blush. "Back then, I also thought you were stuck up and a little bitter, but I didn't know you that well."

"Really?" she asked. "I thought you were arrogant and pig headed, and sometimes when I get Rodney's off-world reports I think you're a womanizing pig."

"You shouldn't pay attention to those. I'm a terrible flirt, but I've never slept with a woman from another planet."

"Where any of them beautiful?"

John gave her an honest smile. "A few, but nowhere near as beautiful as you."

She turned back to the ocean and he did the same. Silence settled for a moment and she revelled in the image of him in only a pair of shorts. "When I first met you, I thought you were hot." She admitted. "Never let that actually sink in until after we'd made contact with Earth again and I knew my fiancé had moved on. That time I walked into the changing room and you had no top on, that made for a good few day dreams and fantasies."

John let out a low moan. "I've needed a cold shower from the moment I stepped in," he said, shaking his head. "Now I need an ice one"

"Don't suppose suggesting we have one together helps much."

He moaned again and let his chin fall to his chest. "The only way I could possibly more uncomfortable right now would be knowing you had no underwear on."

She let him take the silence for a moment then whispered. "I'm not wearing anything under the shorts and tank top."

John pushed away and disappeared back into her room. For a moment she thought he'd left, but she didn't hear the door open. She was ready to go find him when cold hands slipped onto her sides and she let out a gasp form the shock. He let his fingers slide around to her stomach the cool wetness making her tremble in delight.

"If that was punishment you need to work on it." She breathed.

"No punishment," he said, stepping forward and pressing himself against her back. She could feel his bare chest on her shoulders, cool and wet. He'd splashed himself with cold water before coming back out, but his erection against her backside told her it didn't help at all. "I think we've just destroyed all our boundaries." He said before leaning down and nipping at her neck.

"What boundaries?"

"Decorum," he said, nipping his way along her shoulder.

"I never set that boundary." She said, nudging his hands up her body. He took the hint and let them glide slowly up her stomach until he could cup her bare breasts.

"Professionalism." He tried.

"Only when on duty."

He dropped his hands back to her hips and sighed. "Tell me to stop, Elizabeth." he whispered. "If you don't tell me now, I might not be able to later."

Elizabeth turned and he took a step back to let he move. She watched him for a moment, took in the topless man in front of her and the bulge in his pants before tracking a drop of sweat down his stomach. She didn't answer, didn't tell him to stop or even say that she didn't want him to stop. Instead, she crossed her hands over her stomach and grabbed the hem of her top and drew it up over her head. She'd barely managed to drop it on the floor before John moved back to her and took a nipple in his mouth.

Her back pressed against the railing behind her she let out a low moan of pleasure. The cool breeze sweeping over her other nipple as John suckled at the first. His hands had started on her hips but now made their way around to her back and slowly down to her buttocks.

Not wanting to sit idle and let him have all the fun, she tangled a hand in his hair, guiding him to her other nipple and enjoying the sensation of cooled night air on the one he abandoned. Her other hand drifted down from his shoulders, drawing a path down to his pants. She couldn't comfortable reach them, he'd bent over, stepping back to get a better angle at her breasts, so she settled for teasing across his nipples and down to his stomach and back up again.

She could feel the sweat on her body and wondered if he would put him off before he followed a bead of sweat up between her breasts, up her throat and chin until he could kiss her.

"Inside," he breathed as they parted a moment later. She pushed him a step back, grabbed the waist band of his pants and tugged him into the bedroom.

Inside, she didn't hesitate, she pushed his pants down, forcing him to step out of them as she dropped to her knees. She shoved them to side and dragged her nails up the sides of his thighs before she took hold of his cock and then licked the head.

"Fuck," John hissed above her and she couldn't help but smirk as she sucked on the head of his dick. For a moment, she just sucked on him before she brought a hand up to pump him as she changed the angle of him in her mouth. Her other hand undid the buttons on her shorts and then slid inside to touch herself.

Despite it being a familiar touch, it made her moan. She was wet and clit sensitive and she knew it wouldn't take much before she came. She pulled her hand back, she didn't want the orgasm that way, she wanted him inside her. She pulled back, standing up and pushing her shorts down as she moved.

Turning them slightly, she pushed John backwards until he found the bed. It didn't take much for her to push him down, and she shifted back on it to get comfortable as she followed him up.

"We're gonna have to do this slower sometime," he said as she straddle him. "I wanna know all those..." he groaned as she slipped down onto his dick, his hands gripping her thighs. "Sensitive spots," He finished. 

Elizabeth rocked on him, one hand balancing on his chest the other resting on her stomach. She pushed back as he finished his sentence and she took hold of his hands.

"Here," she said, replacing her hand on her stomach. "Just touch," she explained. Her past lovers had never really paid attention to the places she liked to be touched and her stomach was always delicate when she was having sex. Having someone else's hand on her made it more exciting and she began to rock harder.

John brought his other hand down to her stomach as well and watched as one of her hands squeezed at a nipple. He knew without needing to be told and reached up for the other. She tightened on him and dropped forward, both hands on his chest as she lifted up and started to ride him.

"Damn, Elizabeth," John said. He could feel himself tightening, could feel his orgasm looming as she started to fuck him harder.

He shifted his hand on her stomach, dropping his thumb down to her clit and started to rub at her. It only took a few strokes before she was coming, her head dropped forward, one hand gripping the hand between her legs as the other kept her balance. She felt the full force of her orgasm as it made her tremble around his dick.

"Fuck," he bit out before he came inside her.

She collapsed on him a moment later, her body still trembling from aftershocks of pleasure. John brought his arms up to wrap around her and she let out a sigh.

"I thought you were too hot and bothered for sex," he teased.

"I was," she replied. "That cold shower is looking like a good idea." She didn't move. "John," she said. "Did you have anything to do with the power system being broken?"

"Not directly," he told her. "Rodney hocked up a new toy and I switched it on and off went everything else."

"Damn," she almost hissed. "I have a lot of good ways to punish you now."

"You know you shouldn't encourage me to be bad, right?" Elizabeth chucked.


End file.
